Christmas Eve for Everyone
by Milady29
Summary: After firehouse 51 tends to a house fire on the morning of the 24th of December, Matt and Gabby try to provide a special Christmas for the family that lost their home and they realize that the most important thing during Christmas is love. DAWSEY, ONESHOT


**NOTE: So here is a little one-shot featuring Dawsey spending their Christmas eve together even though it they change plans last minute. I hope your Christmas was very good! Please enjoy the read.**

* * *

Matt stood in the kitchen, making more coffee. Their shift would be over in three hours. Usually he didn't mind shift at all but since it was Christmas eve tonight, eh was just anxious to get off shift because he wanted to buy something for Violet. They already had bought gifts for Eva, Diego and everybody else but as they had only made plans last minute with Christie and Violet for boxing day, he didn't have a gift for her yet.

He poured more coffee in his mug and filled another mug, walked back to the bunks were Gabby was reading a book full of recipes on her bed.

''I got you some more coffee.'' He smiled as he put it down on the small table beside her bed.

''Thank you,…I found a recipe for vegan pumpkin lasagna – I mean, it would be good for boxing day, when Violet and Christie come over.'' Gabby said then.

''yes. That would be great, but what are we going to eat tonight?'' He asked with a smile.

''This!'' She said as she held up the book and showed him some amazing dishes.

Tonight they would spend Christmas eve together, tomorrow they would have a dinner with Gabby's family and boxing day with Matt's family, but tonight would just be the two of them.

The alarm went off then for a house fire and they jump up, ran to the truck. They arrived at a big house fire and they went in.

''Fire department, call out!'' Matt yelled loud as he searched through the smoke. Suddenly he saw a woman lying on the floor, young kids gathered around her, crying. Herrmann and Dawson followed him quickly, helping the kids out as he was carrying the woman out of the building, laying her down on the gurney. The kids, whom all seemed okay were standing with a man, sobbing against him as he was crying loud, saying things to them in Spanish and Matt felt so bad for them, Gabby walking their way to talk to them and one of the kids hugged Gabby.

She was talking to them and Matt looked at her, saw that she was feeling too bad for them.

''Foul Christmas lights.'' Herrmann sighed. ''I am sure that started the fire.''

Gabby came walking back and joined them again.

''It's that time of the year, people just buy the cheap lighting because they don't want to spend any lights on their decorations.'' Mouch sighed.

''Well, I don't think this family had much money to spend on the decorations!'' Gabby said a bit angrier than she meant and Herrmann shook his head.

''I know. It's sad.'' Herrmann nodded, looking at the family and all the kids that were crying, hiding under the blankets.

''They just moved here from Mexico. The dad is still looking for a job and now they even lost their home… '' Gabby said then and Matt saw tears forming in her eyes.

They got back in the trucks and got changed at the firehouse as their shift was over and Matt had his arm around Gabby as they walked out.

After they had lunch together and did the first preparations for their Christmas eve together, they went to the mall to buy something for Violet for when she would come over on Boxing day.

In the toy shop he picked up something for Violet with the help of Gabby but Gabby also seemed sad.

''What is wrong?'' He asked concerned. Did she want to spend tonight with her family instead of just with him? Last year they had been on shift during Christmas eve and they were happy to spend Christmas off shift for once but she couldn't help but think about that poor family that lost their house this morning and had nothing for Christmas.

''You are sad about that family, aren't you?'' He said then as they walked around the shop.

''Yeah…they reminded me just a bit too much of my family when we arrived from the Dominican republic.'' Gabby said down. ''I mean…I was really young and it was just me and Antonio. But our Christmases were pretty poor in the beginning too…and they reminded me of those early Christmases and I feel bad for those kids.''

''I have got an idea.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded.

''Why don't we buy some gifts for the family…so they hopefully still have a good Christmas…and maybe bring them our dinner?'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded with a smile as they walked around, looking for nice gifts they could afford for the kids.

They arrived back home later as Matt was frantically wrapping gifts, Gabby was busy cooking. Even though she hadn't gone to the shop anymore, there was enough in the fridge because of their Christmas dinner and even though it improvising, she was just happy to help out.

''Should we take our tree for them too?'' Matt asked then.

''Our Christmas tree? I don't think they want a tree after what happened.'' Gabby said and he nodded.

''You are probably right about that.''

Moments later Matt drove his truck onto the driveway of address they were given through the CFD and Matt grabbed the big bag of wrapped presents out of the back of the truck. He carried it to the door as Gabby was knocking.

The dad opened the door, and elderly couple standing behind them and Matt and Gabby smiled.

'Merry Christmas.'' They smiled together as they gave the food and the gifts away. Even though it had been their Christmas dinner, they were just happy to give it away to a family that would need it more and that would make them so happy.

The dad that opened the door started to cry as Matt and Gabby carried the food and gifts inside, the kids swarming around them and the little girl that Gabby had helped out of the fire ran her away and she grabbed her hand. Gabby grabbed one of the gifts out of the bag and handed it to the little girl and she unwrapped it. One of the bears Eva had given was in it and the little girl smiled, hugging it and smiling at Gabby.

''Te gusta?'' Gabby smiled at her and the girl nodded.

''Si! Siii!'' She sang as she danced around and kissed the bear.

Gabby chatted with the kids a bit, Matt trying to talk with the dad but as he didn't really speak Spanish it was a bit hard. But the dad was so happy and grateful and even though the family was even bigger now that they had moved in with their other family, they were so happy with the food and the gifts. After bringing all the stuff in and Gabby talking with the kids a bit, they got back in the car and drove home.

At home, they laid on the couch together, finishing the pizza that had still been in their freezer and that Gabby had prepared in the oven. Even though it wasn't a very holiday like dinner they were together and that was most important. That just made them happy and the idea that the family would have an amazing Christmas with the dinner and the gifts, was all that mattered now.

''This was a special Christmas.'' He smiled then as he had his arm around her and she nodded.

''I mean, maybe it was not the Christmas we had thought it would be and had expected, it was a very nice and memorable Christmas.''

He caressed over her hair when she suddenly got up and walked to a cabinet in the living room, getting out a wrapped present.

''Still have a present for me?'' He asked a bit surprised as at first they wouldn't do gifts for each other.

''Yeah…'' She smiled as she handed it to him. ''Well this is a part of it.''

He smiled as he took the gift from her, unwrapping it.

''Ski glasses?'' He asked surprised and she smiled.

''There is an envelope on the bottom of the box which will make it all a bit clearer.''

He took it out and opened it carefully.

''Two tickets to fly to Vancouver…and a hotel booking for a hotel in Whistler.'' He smiled and kissed her.

''I thought you might like a skiing trip for us together.''

''Are you kidding me? Like it? I LOVE IT!'' He said then as he kissed her again and she shrugged.

''I know it was partly a present for me too bu-''

''It's perfect,'' He smiled and she laid down against him but he sat up.

''I do still have a gift for you.'' He smiled then and got up, walked to the bedroom, grabbed something from his nightstand and came walking back to her, handed her a small wrapped box.

Excited she unpacked it, opening the box of the jeweler and looked at it.

''Oh…it is so pretty!'' She smiled as she looked at the ring.

''I never put back your engagement ring on your hand….but with all the bad memories to that ring, I…I took it back and got this new ring…because it is a whole new beginning for us.'' He said then and she smiled, putting it back around her finger.

''Yes, but we will really get married this year now, no more postponing!'' She smiled and kissed him, looking at the ring again. This one was bigger, with even more diamonds but he had been right, with the call just after his first proposal were Shay had died and their break ups after, it was nice to start over. The ring was a good symbolic way of that. It was just a ring, but it was a way to start over.

She laid against him, looking at the ring and with her face still on his shirt. She looked at the Christmas tree that was shimmering and shining in the corner of their living room and happy that they could provide a needing family with a good Christmas. It hadn't changed much for them, but it had for the family.

''I love you…and I hope to spend many many more Christmases with you.'' She said then and he kissed her.

''Me too…and next year hopefully married.'' He said then.

''Oh yes, definitely!'' She said, kissing him again as they were making out, starting to undress.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave a review with what you thought. Till the next story!**


End file.
